


I wonder where you are now

by orphan_account



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Noel's eyes are caught by an article "Liam Gallagher is engaged with girl friend manager Debbie Gwyther"
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	I wonder where you are now

Noel's POV:

These days I feel afraid of being alone in a room. When I am alone, my thoughts get back to you you and you. It won't stop. The urge to know what's going on in your life defeats me. More than with the world, I pretend with myself that I don't care about you anymore. I don't want to know about your stupid tweets, your stupid interviews,music, girlfriend or any fucking thing about you. I pretend so well that it almost feels real. But there is always a part sitting in the corner of my mind which never stops thinking about you, wanting you, craving for you. It overpowers my better judgement when I am alone. That's why I can't stop searching your name on google from time to time.

"Liam Gallagher is ready to tie the knot for third time"

"Liam Gallagher has proposed girlfriend before mom"

Ex oasis front man seems to head over the moon in love. "She is a top girl man, she has got me on the road again. couldn't do it without her. she is my soulmate"

I am staring at the word "soulmate". A lot of mixed emotions are running in my veins. SOULMATE. do you understand the word Liam?Do you mean it? You told your ex missus the same. how that ended for you? cheating right and left and behind her. Then getting into a relationship with this girl before you got released from ex missus. 

Why I am feeling like this? May be this time you mean it. May be this girl has made her way in your soul. She seems like a nice girl. I must say smart too. Afterall, dealing with someone like you is not everyone's job.

I go to see the image section. You look happy with her. You look free and content. She really deserves credit. Trusting someone like you as a woman must have been difficult. She has believed you and your effort for getting back on the stage again. You have got your children back. Your children look like they are from one of the happy families of romcom movies. Your life couldn't be more perfect now. 

Except of course the missing part. Now I wonder what part of us you miss. Our love? our fight?our songs?being on stage together? moments in the darkness of hotel rooms on road? you say you want me back as brother if not band. only as brother,liam? then why you can't stop about sara? you never could stand Diane or Louise or Meg. You still can't shut up about Sara. I would never admit but a sick twisted small part of me feels empowered when you throw your jealousy for sara in that stupid fucking bird app. in my sane rational mind i don't want you talking shit about my missus and let the fuckers think they can talk shit about her. but that small part of my mind which can't forget you rejoice that it means you are still not over me. you won't be ever over me.

soulmate,Liam? i love my missus. i guess you do too. but do you have that with her what we had? do i have that with sara what we had? i have never called any of my missus "soulmate". i don't believe in God,in hell,in heaven or shit like that but i have always felt in my heart if there is something call soul and it is incomplete without another soul like puzzle piece- our souls complete each others' puzzle. 

Whenever there was a fight between two sides of my heart - one part wishing we could be like normal brothers cause our love wouldn't be accepted in any part of the world in any timeline and the other part wishing for the existence of a world where our souls could match the beautiful puzzle without any fear any hesitation, the second one won. i could never love you in any other way.

the world is cruel. but it has blessed us both with so many gifts. from nothing we have had it under our feet. we have both got money,fame,success,luxury,gorgeous women,children- most of the fucking people dream about our life. but this world never let me love you like i have wanted to. I wanted to love you without being afraid,being hesitant,being secretive. Our love never got to see the sunlight or to hold hands in rain on the street. I wish another world would let me love you,hold you,kiss you and adore you with all my heart instead of all those fame and success. I can never admit it to one living soul in this world. Only my song lyrics know my heart. Every time you say that my songs are about you, I hope you are not joking. I hope you can feel that in your heart,kid. You have always been the only one inside my soul.


End file.
